


Ambassador

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Speciesism, Swords & Sorcery, the why did I start another story AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ambassadors of distant lands, of Kings and Queens, are all to meet on the Isle of Olympus. The Skyfolk, the Dark Elves, the Merfolk, the Elves of the Plains, and ...yes, even the Trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this whatsoever, but it all looks very pretty inside my head

  
“Hazel.”  
  
Her father stood in front of a large cabinet, full of bits and bobs of things she’d always wanted to play with as a child but was never stupid enough to chance. He needn’t turn to look at her to speak, his voice carried well enough even when it was just above a whisper.   
  
“Yes, father?”   
  
“The Lords of the Lands are calling. I shall be attending, and so shall you.”   
  
Hades, Lord of Pluto, ran his long thin hands over the glass case in front of him, before creaking it open and pulling something from it.  
  
“This will identify you as my Ambassador. Hazel, daughter of the Lord of Pluto, representative of the Dark Elves… Ambassador to Olympus.”   
  
Hazel ran her hands across the sides of her robes, attempting to hide her shock and surprise.   
  
“I’m honored father, but, may I ask why you’ve not bestowed this honor upon Nico?”  
  
Hades turned ever so slightly, to look over his shoulder at his daughter. There was nearly amusement on his features.   
  
“Nico is not fit to be a politician; he is not fit to lead an army or a people. Once he is old enough, I will give him a title fitting to his talents, but this is not it.”  
  
Her father turned, and walked to her, before holding out his hand. Hazel immediately returned the gesture, and received a broach that was dropped into it.   
It was a solid gold poplar tree leaf, with ornate design that told their history. It was a sign of their people, only the highest ranking individuals wore this design.  
  
“Hazel, _you_ will lead. You were born to, more than anyone else. To your brother, I would say, do not disappoint me…to you, I need not.”  
  
Hazel looked up, her golden gaze fierce.  
  
“I _will_ lead, thank you Father.”  
  
-  
  
“Me?” Frank asked, shocked. Ares paused, before glowering over his choice of wine.  
  
“Son, do you want me to rescind my most gracious offer?”   
  
Frank frowned. “No, I’m just curious as why you’d pick me. I…certainly wasn’t your first choice.”   
  
Ares laughed, shaking his head, and spilling his drink everywhere. It wasn’t his problem after all, Lords don’t clean up their own messes. A few girls and young men that were hanging around his father’s tent made a face at the mess, pulling up their legs so that their sheer garments weren’t dirtied any more than they likely already were.  
  
“You were, actually. That there,” Ares pointed his goblet at Frank’s chest, “is exactly why.”  
  
“Helpful.”   
  
“You question things, you think ahead. You _plan_. And, additionally, you’re a damned good fighter. Your siblings…they’re all,” Ares paused before chuckling, a few of his partners joined in nervously. “They’re more like me. But, I need an ambassador, not just another clone of myself. Someone with actual brains, and not just in a fight. Someday, someone needs to tell our soldiers where to go, what to do. I think you’ll be that person.”  
  
Frank scratched at the side of his cheek, before crossing his arms and shifting his stance. Ares looked at him, before frowning again.  
  
“Son, are you embarrassed that I complimented you?”  
  
“No,” Frank shook his head, but his voice broke a little.   
  
-  
  
“You need a what now?” Leo asked, sitting up from his slab of a work table.  
  
“Ambassador, I need one. You’ll be it.” Hephaestus grit out, and looking rather unhappy about the whole situation.  
  
“Why me?” Leo blinked, looking around the cavern. He had hundreds of half siblings; probably a couple thousand cousins and second cousins. They were all older and more experienced than he was, obviously  there certainly wasn’t a lack of people available. And they weren’t outcasts, not like Leo.   
  
“My last one died.” Hephaestus shrugged a large shoulder. Leo wrinkled his nose.  
  
“You want someone replaceable, is that it?”  
  
“Yes, but there are other reasons.” Getting any information out of his father was like trying to get clean with more dirt. Which they did. Pretty much exclusively.  
  
“And?” Leo waved his hand, motioning for him to continue.  
  
“Boy, you’re talking to a Lord. Show some respect.” Hephaestus glared, hunching over even more than usual.  
  
“Lord of the swamp, no one shows us respect, why should I be the one to start?” Leo rolled his eyes. “Get on with it, Lord Father o’ mine.”  
  
“It’s in Olympus.” That perked Leo’s interest. “I rightly figured that you’d be one of the only ones who’d want to go.”   
Who would want to leave their mountain side or the swamps? They had everything, or so Hephaestus and most of his kin thought. If it weren’t for a peace treaty, Hephaestus wouldn’t bother to leave either.  
  
“You’d be correct, well, let’s go then!” Leo hopped up, ragged tunic and tail swinging as he climbed over the table and down a large pile of scrap metal. Everything in the swamps was too big, too wide, too suited for trolls. It was a constant source of annoyance. "Right now, come on, get a move on you old glorified barge."  
  
“D’you not know _any_ manners, boy?” Hephaestus sighed, but began to limp away regardless.  
  
“We’re trolls. Who needs to learn manners?” Leo grinned, having to take extra steps to keep up- an added benefit of being a runt in the family.   
  
-  
  
“Emperor Zeus, Lord of Jupiter and Empress Hera, Lady of Juno; rulers of Olympus and all the realms. Ambassador of the Skyfolk, and child of first consort, Jason.  King Poseidon, Lord of Neptune, Archduke of Atlantis. Ambassador of the merfolk, child of consort, Perseus. King Ares, Lord of the Fields. Ambassador of the people of the Fields of Mars, child of consort, Frank. Queen Ath-“  
  
“Hazel!” Nico yelped, looking up from his scrolls. “You’ve gone over the list a million times! You know all there is to know about these people and their lands. Relax sister, you’ll do fine.”  
  
“Yes, but,” Hazel put down her pen “consider this: I still need to learn basic backstories of all the realms and lands, the rulers, and their ambassadors. I don’t even know a few of the other ambassadors, Nico!”  
  
Nico sighed, running a hand down the side of his face, at this rate they were likely to get kicked out of the library. Though they were likely to anyway, the way Hazel was muttering as she read through the bound books and correspondent letters. They had been like this for hours, and presumably even before that, as Nico had found his sister nearing mid-day. Normally, Hazel would be out doing training exercises after her studies, riding through the dark woods, definitely not in their library studying unless it was something of particular interest to her. Admittedly, Hazel was always very active in their community, Nico less so, so maybe this was just an extension of her loyalty to her people.  
  
“Again, I say, you’ll do fine. This is the first time you’ve ever been to one of these meets, you’re not expected to know everything.”  
  
Hazel stared down at her stacks, and notes, before flopping down on top of them.  
  
“I don’t want to embarrass father.”   
  
“As if you could,” Nico muttered under his breath. Now if it were Nico, their father would likely find some fault or another, Nico thought. But, it was Hazel. Hazel would behave perfectly, and their father and step mother would be proud.  
  
“Who is it you don’t know the ambassador for?” Nico asked, leaning over finally. Hazel sent him a thankful smile, and sat back up.   
  
“King Hermes, Lord of Mercury; after the incident with Luke…And, ah, Queen Hestia, Lord of the Hearth I have no information on.” Hazel paused in thought. “Then, just… King Hephaestus, Lord of the Trolls.” Hazel said, nodding to herself as she double checked once again.  
  
“I’ve heard that Luke will be ambassador again,” Nico mused. “It was a…fairly reliable source.”  
  
Hazel was well aware what that meant. “The spirits, Nico, again? You know Persephone doesn’t like it when you do that.”   
  
Nico shrugged a shoulder. “I appreciate the worry, but I have full control over my summons. Now, about Queen Hestia?”  
  
“Nico,” Hazel warned. “I have a _fairly_ reliable source that tells me this conversation isn’t over. When we return home-“  
  
“I get it, I get it.” Nico crossed his arms, not liking being babied by both his step mother and his sister.   
  
“In any case, I’ve got no word on Queen Hestia. She might simply not have one.”  
  
“Well, you needn’t worry about the trolls. Not like they have anything to offer, or take away.” Nico began to tidy up his workspace, and Hazel did the same.  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Of course, they’re not even elvish after all. We let them participate because we get access to the mines via the swamps, and there are too many of them to simply wipe out without a fuss. Not to mention they’re bloody massive. Dull though, but not stupid enough to wish genocide upon themselves. They don’t want a war, so we give them a pittance title. I wouldn’t worry about if they have or don’t have an ambassador. It makes no difference.”  
  
Hazel laughed softly as she finished putting her books away.  “I suppose so. But, maybe they’ll surprise us?”  
  
“I doubt it.” Nico rolled his eyes, and Hazel grinned at her brother. “Anyway, let’s talk about who will be there. Frank will be, correct? You fancy him don’t you?”  
  
“Shush, Nico.” Hazel flushed, and walked ahead of Nico and out of the library. “Lest I bring up some of _your_ past crushes.”  
  
-  
  
“It will be five days, by horse back.” Frank announced, and Clarisse looked entirely unimpressed.   
  
“You’re just excited because you get to act better than the rest of us.” She tried to land a punch, but Frank moved out of the way sliding easily in the sand.  
  
“No, I’m excited because I get the chance to prove myself as a capable leader.” He swung his staff down and to the side, attempting to swipe his half sisters leg, but she leapt into the air, and brought her heel down upon it snapping it in half. Dust plumed as she landed, and Frank jerked backwards. A broken weapon was still a weapon, just a different sort, he’d make due.  
  
“No, no, I take it back.” Clarisse sneered. “You’re glad you get to see _her_ again, aren’t you? The Pluto girl.”  
  
Frank paused, flustered. “Pluto gir-?! Hazel, Princess, heir to the throne of the Dark Elves! And, it’s King Hades, Lor- _oophm_ ”   
  
Clarisse had managed to land a fairly solid blow to Frank’s gut.   
  
“What a loser,” laughing all the while, Clarisse turned to leave their sparring tent with a flutter of cloth. “We’re hunting tonight, don’t be late.”  
  
“Of course not,” Frank muttered, rubbing at his stomach.  
  
“Five days by horseback, camping twice. Ride throughout the nights.” Frank whispered to himself, sitting down onto earthen floor. “Then…then I get to see Hazel again.”   
  
He had it marked down on a map, the entire route, and all possible detours. From the Fields of Mars to the citadel of Olympus. They wouldn’t be able to take horses the entire way, as soon as they reached Olympus, they’d need to take a vessel to the city in the skies.   
Frank had only been to Olympus a handful of times, but it was always hard to wrap his head around. Land floating far into the sky, and peoples who could ride the winds between smaller islands off of Olympus where housing was kept. The sunsets were brilliant, that high up. Frank wasn’t used to it, having been born and raised in the Fields. Dirt, sands, blood, sparse grasses and pines were all he saw growing up.   
  
Frank had met Hazel actually as a child, and was just as flustered then as he was once he got older. The first time he saw her, Hazel had giant poofs of frizzy cinnamon colored hair that stuck a good foot off her head in 3 different directions. Gems were braided into her hair and glittered as she moved. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen; but the entire trip was spent watching her step mother, the young Queen Persephone, desperately trying to keep a small Hazel away from the stables, afraid her step daughter would end up with a hoof to the head. Everyone had spoken of the Dark Elves of Pluto as though they were even more reserved than those in Olympus, or the libraries of Minerva- Hazel broke that mental image for Frank.  
He had just stayed quiet, and in the background, watching the girl climb over and around her parents, pulling along her half-brother and her now late half-sister Bianca along. Hazel was, and would forever be as carefree as she was elegant and refined. It was typical of elves, of course, but Frank’s people were nothing like the Dark Elves, or the Sky folk, or the Merfolk. They were stocky, built for fighting and battle.   
  
Hazel looked as an elf should, he thought; next to her, Frank felt like a …troll. But she never treated him like that, and in turn, his feelings about himself were beginning to turn into pride.  
  
-  
  
It was tense and uncomfortable in their trimaran. Normally, low ranking trolls would man King Hephaestus’ reed pirogue through the swamps and the badlands, and up the river that ran off of Olympus and through distant lands. Other than those attendants, only Hephaestus would be on said boat. All other members of their party would man their own much smaller, singular canoe.   
…Except Leo, who was far too small to actually steer even the smallest boat that they possessed, so he had to ride with his father. There was very little to do besides stare off into the swamp overhead, or the swamp below. Swamp here, swamp there, everything was swamp.  
  
“Why do they even invite us?” Leo asked, getting bored with the silence. Hephaestus made a guttural noise of annoyance at the voice.  
  
“No, seriously, they’re like…actually important right? On a cosmic scale?” Leo leaned over the side of the boat and snapped off a cat’s reed, and began to twist it into various shapes.  
  
“They need the lands past ours, Vulcan, the mines.” Hephaestus grumbled. “We need their trade. We’re partners. I _am_ a King. We are distant relatives of the elves. Our place is deserved.”  
  
Leo snapped his head up, glaring. “Trade? What trade? We get their trash! We’re nothing to them, face it. You’re no _king_ to anyone.”  
  
“Watch your tongue, boy, or you’ll find it 5 feet outside your body.” Hephaestus glared, taking a slug of some dark bitter drink, but got more of it in his beard than in his mouth it looked like.  The other trolls said nothing, but they exchanged looks that said enough about their feelings towards Leo.  
  
“You’re only a king because you’ve had the most amounts of heirs.” Leo challenged him. “That’s no King, you don’t lead anyone, besides maybe into your chambers.”  
  
“I’ve bedded so many partners because I am the largest, the strongest troll in our lands. Keep in mind one of them was your mother, when you speak foully of me and our kind.”  
  
Leo snorted, his mother died in child birth, and Leo had his own suspicions as to if she was actually a troll or not. His “horns” said troll (tiny little bumps on his head, not befitting of a real troll) while his ears were far more pointed than any self-respecting troll would ever have. It looked nearly elvish.   
  
They lapsed back into silence, it would be a long journey, and Leo was realizing he actually preferred the noises created by the bubbling and gurgling fetid swamp than his own kin.  
  
-  
  
Hazel and her attendants boarded the royal vessel that would take them up to Olympus, wringing her hands nervously. Not that she was scared of Olympus itself, she just wasn’t a big fan of these crafts. They rocked and bounced in a way that felt almost like being on the sea. It made her sick to her stomach. Their meister of medicine gave her a remedy for the upset, but it itself tasted horrible enough that it nearly made her ill anyway.  
The ship itself was one she was accustomed to, having made this trip many times in her life. Standard royal fair; large and slender with decorative eyes painted on the front of the white vessel, with at least 50 Skyfolk that kept everything in line. Food was well stocked, and every inch of the inside was covered in art and history. And soon, possibly vomit if Hazel didn’t find somewhere other than the stern to wait.  
  
Hazel moved to the sitting rooms, hoping if she didn’t see the land vanish below their feet that maybe it wouldn’t hit her as badly.  Instead she found a figure covered with a blanket spread out over a chaise.  
  
“Excuse me?” Hazel asked, as one of her attendants Gwen tugged on her robes sleeves in worry. Hazel shook them off and started towards them.  
  
The cloth came off as the figure sat up, and as soon as Hazel saw a head of dark hair, she began to smile.  
  
“Percy,” Hazel laughed. “I should have figured. The only person who hates this trip more than I do is you.”  
  
Perseus, or Percy, looked a bit green in the face as he waved sluggishly.   
  
“Hazel, you look nice. I might puke on you if you make me sit up, fair warning. “  
  
At that, the craft shifted to the left, and Hazel sat down quickly, holding onto the edges of the chaise tightly.  
  
“Might beat you to it, actually.” Hazel mumbled.   
  
“Nico here?” Percy mumbled, lying back down and yanking the blanket back over his face.  
  
“He will be,“ Hazel nodded. Nico would be coming along with their step mother. Hazel had a suspicion that Persephone was eager to keep an eye on Nico, afraid he’d attempt to shadow travel again.   
  
“Will Luke? And Tyson?” Hazel asked, if anyone would know it’d be Percy.   
  
Percy waved a hand, “Tyson no, unfortunately. Luke yes, unfortunately. That right cock...”  
  
“It’s been a few years, hasn’t it?” Hazel mused, looking at the art and tapestries on the walls. They depicted the joining of the lands and Lords. It was a shame she couldn’t visit Percy more, and vice versa. Percy was the heir to his father’s kingdom, and Hazel’s responsibilities kept her busy. These trips to Olympus were the few they could see each other, outside of frequent letters.   
  
“Mm, speaking of which, is Frank coming? I didn’t bother reading any of the _literature_ I was given.” Percy laughed from under the blanket, and Hazel felt her cheeks heat up slightly.  
  
“Erm, yes. I believe so.”   
  
“That’s goo-“ the ship lurched to a stop and this time Percy actually did jump up and run to a bin to empty his stomach. Hazel was suddenly very glad for the remedy she had taken otherwise she would have been fighting him over the spot.   
  
Gwen popped her head back inside the room with a smile. “Your highness, we’ve arrived in Olympus.”   
  
-  
  
Frank shifted awkwardly at the port of arrival in Olympus. It was a long trip, even cutting a day off the travel time. And yet, here he was. As Frank was passing through the shops and markets, someone had informed him that the Princess Hazel had not yet arrived, which meant Frank was in a good place to officially welcome her and accompany her into the main city.   
Of course he went to the baths first, and purchased about five bottles of fine scented oils.   
  
But it was all worth it when Frank watched the royal vessel float towards the docks. Frank spit on his palms, and ran a hand through his hair, sort of undoing the purpose of his bath, but Fields customs died hard and Frank was a child of his people.   
  
Percy was the first one off the ship, nearly sprinting off, and very nearly barreling into Frank.   
  
“Frank!” Percy grinned in realization of the person he had hit was actually his long time friend. Frank started to open his mouth, when he saw Hazel.  
  
“H- Percy!” Frank faltered, smiling awkwardly. “I’ll, uh, get back to you in a minute?”  
  
“Mhmm,” Percy hummed, patting him on the shoulder. “Good luck, mate. I’m going to…go get used to having legs again. Sea good, Air bad. Anyway…Might go see Jason, Thalia and Annabeth. Catch me in the Hall, alright?”  
  
“Right, yeah, of course.” Frank nodded. “Glad to see you again, Percy, I really am.”  
  
“Of course, I don’t doubt you my friend. Oh, uh, by the way is…” Percy faltered, glancing around.  
  
“Clarisse isn’t here.” Frank laughed when he saw relief flash across his friends face.  
  
“That girl,” Percy shook his head slowly  
  
“Frank, Percy.” Hazel called out, walking towards them.   
  
“I’ve got to get, Hazel. I’ll be in the Hall, okay?” Percy hugged the both of them, kissing Hazel on the cheek. “I’ll tell them all you’re here.”  
  
“Alright,” Hazel waved as Percy ran off. “My, when he has legs, he’s sure eager to use them isn’t he?”  
  
“Still faster in water, though. “Frank agreed, before turning to Hazel.  
  
“Frank,” Hazel said fondly, before they leant in for a long hug, and Frank in similar fashion left a chaste kiss on Hazel’s opposite cheek. It was an unspoken tradition, for many years.   
  
“Hazel, you look well.” Frank smiled, he couldn’t really _stop_ smiling. She did, she’d gotten a bit taller and her hair was expertly styled, and her robes showed the ornate craftsmanship of the Dark Elvish people.  
“How are you?”  
  
“Good, good. As do you, you know. Look well, that is. You’ve, uh, gotten...taller and…” Hazel looked Frank up and down, and if he wasn’t mistaken in this light, her cheeks darkened slightly.   
  
“Good, you look good.” Hazel finished, a bit awkwardly, patting him on the arm. “Shall we go?”  
  
-  
  
“Woah,” Leo stared up into the sky. The ports around the base of Olympus were impressive; Leo had never seen anything like it before. Hundreds, thousands of people, in shops and stores, up and down the rivers.    
But nothing beat the sight looking straight up. The isle of Olympus hung in the air, smaller isles hung around it like adornments. Rivers, smaller streams flowed off. Flowering vines and mosses hung down, dropping soft smelling petals into the air and rivers below. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
“Boy, we’re going.” Hephaestus grunted, grabbing ahold of Leo’s skull and tugging him along.   
  
“Going up? In a royal vessel? You know, I’ve read about those-“  
  
Hephaestus shot him a look. “What are you doing _reading_? No, we don’t go in that ship.”  
  
Leo followed his fathers hobblings down a more deserted alleyway in the market. It looked to be a less wealthy district, but everything was _more_ than anything Leo had ever seen. Unlike in the main part of the port, where they received bad looks and jeers, in this place everyone avoided eye contact with one another.   
  
They rode up, in what was essentially a dingy. It barely fit Hephaestus, so in this one singular instance, Leo was very thankful he had been born so small. In all honesty, Leo was actually sort of glad at the size of the ship, it gave him the chance to look in every direction as they rose up and into the sky, past clouds that it felt like you could nearly reach out and touch.   
Leo had never left the swamps. He’d rarely ever seen elves. It was hard to contain his excitement, and Hephaestus had to grab his tunic twice to keep Leo from toppling over the side.   
  
“Why don’t we come here all the time!” Leo yelled, stretching his arms up and feeling cool air pass by.   
  
Hephaestus said nothing, and the Skyfolk who was accompanying the ship continued to send them both dirty looks.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” Leo grinned, not caring in the least. “I want to see it all!”  
  
They landed on a small corner dock on the Isle, and Leo booked off immediately and ran towards the shops. They were different than the port below, only the wealthiest and most valued citizens were ever allowed to live and do business on the Isle of Olympus. These shops were where you’d find true rarities, things you could only see here, or by traveling thousands of miles.  
  
“Boy,” Hephaestus called, and Leo sighed, and turned. “You go up to the citadel, once you get to the guards…tell them I sent you.”  
  
Hephaestus threw something, a pin of some sort at Leo who grabbed it out of the air and looked at it curiously.   
  
“They’ll let you in with that.” Hephaestus nodded at it.  
  
“Where are you going?” Leo asked, confused.  
  
“I can’t walk that far, they’ll take me around to where I need to be. You go, see the city, I know you want to. Think of it as payment. Because I’m not actually going to pay you.” Hephaestus waved his hand, and the ship lifted off again, and wordlessly they flew off.   
  
“Thank you father, I’m glad we had that talk.” Leo rolled his eyes to himself, but he was excited none the less, practically bouncing in place. He ran off again, passing between various elves. Leo was a bit smaller than the average elf, of any sort, but more reasonably sized here than he was back home.   
  
Leo darted back and forth, leaning in to look at wares, only to be shooed off by annoyed shop keeps. None wanted to do business with a troll, even a small one, though they likely just thought Leo was a child. But, Leo was used to getting the cold shoulder, and it didn’t deter him. Still, he wouldn’t linger too long in one place, for fear they’d alert the royal guards.  
  
He ran around a corner, and bumped into someone, bouncing off quickly and shouting his apologies as he continued in his explorations.   
  
-  
  
Hazel brushed herself off, as she watched the figure dart back into the crowds.  
  
“What _was_ that?” Frank wondered, his tone defensive. “You still have your belongings, don’t you? They didn’t take anything?”  
  
Hazel nodded, still watching as a curly head appeared and disappeared between people.  
  
“I’m fine…I think it was a troll,” Hazel remarked, curious. “Likely a child, if it was only around my height.”  
  
“That’d explain the manners,” Frank huffed. “It looked like a pauper, I’m amazed it was even allowed onto Olympus. Must have stowed away onto a ship.”  
  
“Maybe it is one of the children of King Hephaestus,” Hazel wondered.   
  
“One of the hundreds? Let’s hope he didn’t invite the whole lot this year.” Frank frowned. “They’re like animals.”  
  
“Mm,” Hazel hummed. The child troll didn’t look like an animal, but certainly not nobility. Then again, King Hephaestus looked more like a hermit than he did nobility either. Though, the term ‘king’ in reference to any trolls was putting it a bit highly. In the past, they were more likely simply an elder, but upon being brought into the realm, elders became Kings.   
  
“We should get to the hall, shouldn’t we?” Hazel turned to Frank, taking his arm. His back went board straight, as he nodded far more than he needed to.  
  
They strolled, casually down the markets along a river front, and into the first ring of gates. They spoke casually, remarking on how had things had changed or stayed the same since their last visit, and generally enjoying their time together. Before they passed into the first ring, store owners ran to them to bestow presents and gifts upon the Princess of Pluto and the Prince of Mars. Hazel’s attendants picked them all up, of course.   
  
“Have you done the readings, Frank?” Hazel asked, and Frank nodded as she knew he would.   
  
“Yes, though I was unclear on the ambassadors for a few individuals.”  
  
Hazel agreed, “Percy said Luke would be staying. I’m not sure about Hestia or Hephaestus.”  
  
Frank shrugged, “we needn’t worry much about the trolls. They never have much to add anyway, do they? I’ve not seen a single instance of any legislature being created or passed by Hephaestus or his people. They’re happy with a few tin cans, scraps, and being included.”  
  
“Are they?” Hazel asked, pausing. “I wonder. Maybe they’re simply afraid to ask for more, without a proper military.”  
  
Frank laughed and shook his head, “I’ve met more trolls than you, then. They’re lunks, bigger than me by a few hands, wider by even more, and they smell of refuse.”  
  
“And that child, from before?” Hazel asked with a teasing smile. “How would you explain that?”  
  
“It might not have been a troll, for all we know it was a gnome.” Frank suggested with a shrug of the shoulder, one of his sashes slipping slightly.  
  
“Gnomes don’t have tails.” Hazel laughed, shaking her head and her earrings jingled at the movement.  
  
“A deformed gnome,” Frank suggested with a smile, and she offered him a small shove.  
  
“It was a troll, you know it was.”  
  
“What was?” Nico appeared in front of them, out of seemingly nowhere, and nearly caused them both to draw weapons.  
  
“Nico! You didn’t!” Hazel gasped, if Nico had attempted to shadow travel from the ground to the Isle, their step-mother would likely have a heart attack when she found out and that certainly wouldn’t endear Nico to their father any.  
  
“I didn’t,” Nico rolled his eyes, in classic little brother style, and gestured into the air where Jason was lingering with a smile.   
  
-  
  
“Hello,” Jason said, touching down onto the ground. Hazel reached in for a hug, and Frank did the same after her for both Princes.  
  
“You’re not usually one for air travel, are you, Nico?” Frank asked. “Or has something dramatically changed in the last year?”  
  
“No, I still hate it.” Nico glared at Jason who chuckled.   
  
“But I can fly him up here a lot faster than the vessels, so I guess I’m the lesser of two evils.” Jason joked. “I cleared it with the Queen, don’t worry. She’s just happy he has friends.”  
  
“I could say the same of your mother,” Nico retorted and Jason shrugged but grudgingly agreed with only a small smile.   
  
“Well, I can guess what your trip was like, Hazel, as I’ve already spoken to Nico. So, Frank, how was the journey?” Jason asked, as they made their way towards the second ring.   
  
“Not horrible, though the company could have been better.” Frank admitted, they all knew he was speaking of his father, but it was to go unmentioned. “We had a bit of trouble, internal struggle in a small town in Rhode on the Plains, but otherwise we made good time. I’d ask about your trip, but...”  
  
“Ah, yes, but I live here.” Jason chuckled, and began to float off the ground. “Actually, I’ve been to the woods beyond Pella. I’ve been touring a few temples, here and there, that are in need of repair.”  
  
“That is incredibly boring, Jason. So, what’s this about a troll?” Nico asked, sidling up along his sister. Frank remembered when Bianca had died, while Nico had been close with Hazel, suddenly he was a lot more distant. It was only in the last few years that Nico regained that closeness with his sister.   
  
“We saw one.” Hazel said, and Frank shook his head.  
  
“We may have seen one.” He amended. “I’m still not certain.”  
  
“I did see one, I have no idea about Frank’s eyesight on the other hand.” Hazel sent Frank a look. “A youth, quite small, maybe an inch or so shorter than I stand naturally.”  
  
“That’s virtually an infant,” Jason said, astounded. “You think it’s one of Hephaestus’ lot?”   
  
“Why else would there be a troll on Olympus?” Nico shot back. “They’re certainly not here to appreciate the wares.”  
  
“You never know,” Jason shrugged, crossing his legs mid air, and continuing to float along beside them. “They might surprise us.”  
  
“Well, now you sound like Hazel.” Nico crossed his arms, and Frank laughed.  
  
“Is that so, Hazel? Have you been daydreaming about trolls, lately?”  
  
“Don’t poke fun, I’m allowed to wonder. In any case, I agree with Jason. You never know.”   
  
“I think we’ll see once we meet their ambassador. By the way, Jason, have you seen Percy?” Frank wondered.   
  
“No,” Jason shook his head. “I was off fetching Nico, we stopped by Reyna’s post briefly. But I’m sure he’s in the main hall challenging Annabeth to something or other.”  
  
They chatted for the next few minutes, until they reached the citadel. Gleaming white, golds, obsidian inlays, hanging gardens and ivy. It wasn’t a castle, but a palace fit for only the highest of rulers. The Fields had nothing like this, Ares found it gaudy and unhelpful in battle, but Frank was always impressed.  
  
They reached the inside, by-passing guards and security, something only Jason and Hazel could likely easily do with their identification. Even being royalty themselves, neither Nico nor Frank would likely ever receive such levels of fame.  
As they began to move down a hallway, Jason stopped dead and motioned with his hand for the others to stop as well. Hephaestus, Lord of the Trolls, lumbered past them. He had horns as thick as a mans arm, two feet in length easily; he wore dark robes, tattered on the ends, and his heavy tail dragged on the ground. Hephaestus sparred them a glance, before mumbling something, and continued down the hallway with guards lingering behind him.  
  
“Excuse me, King Hephaestus?” Hazel called, and Frank, Nico, and Jason all froze in place.   
  
Hephaestus turned, slowly, glancing over his shoulder.   
  
“I’d very much like to meet your new ambassador, and show them around Olympus.” Frank was a warrior, but Hazel didn’t flinch staring down a troll king twice her size.  
Hephaestus snorted, like a bull, and shook his head.  
  
“As if I’d know where the welp was. Check your markets, if he hasn’t accidentally flung himself off the edge.”   
  
Hazel paused, and tilted her head. “Is he small then?”  
  
Hephaestus chuckled, or what Frank assumed was a form of laughter anyway.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Hazel mumbled, just loud enough for her friends to hear, as Hephaestus carried on down his path.   
  
“Are you mad?” Nico and Frank asked at the same time, and Hazel shot them both a look that had them closing their lips.   
  
“The small troll, he’s the ambassador. He isn’t a child then, that’s all I wanted to find out. See, I told you they might surprise us.” Hazel smiled, and Frank wasn’t all that upset he had been proven wrong.  
  
-  
  
“I’m with Hephaestus,” Leo said, holding up his pin. The guards at the third innermost ring of the isle, stared down at him with disbelief.   
  
“Look,” Leo shook it. “I’ve got the thing. Let me in.”  
  
“Are…you a troll?” One of the guards asked, tilting their head.  
  
“Yes? _Obviously_ ,” Leo huffed. “I’m an ambassador! Let me in! Or I’ll…draw and quarter you!”  
  
The other guard snorted, “you will, will you? What are you, 5 years old?”  
  
“Must be, I ain’t never seen a troll so small.” The first guard said, grabbing the pin and turning it over. “It’s real though. What should we do? Should we call Reyna in to see?”  
  
“I shrunk.” Leo announced, putting his hands on his hips and catching their attention. “I shrunk down, with magic, obviously. It’s a common troll power, but we usually use it to make ourselves bigger. But, to fit in better with Elvish society, I shrunk myself down.”   
  
“But…you’re shorter than us.” The second guard said slowly. “And, I’ve never heard of that power before.”  
  
“I over shot it!” Leo yelped, huffing angrily. “Now are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to call my father. You, know. King Hephaestus, Lord of the Trolls.”  
  
They exchanged looks, before one shrugged. “What’s the worst that he’ll do? He’s got the pin, let him in.”  
  
Leo squeaked happily and clapped his hands, skirting past them and into the main citadel.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, i've got not a lot of ideas where to take this story, so if there's anything of the world or interactions people are curious about or want to see, let me know! 
> 
> I'm always over at historicallyinnacurate.tumblr.com if y'all need me.


End file.
